gemcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
GemCraft: Labyrinth
Gemcraft Labyrinth is the third game in the Gemcraft Series and is made by Game in a Bottle. The game takes place around the same time as the Gemcraft Chapter 1. The gameplay is basically the same, but there are some minor changes that makes things more convienent. Changes from Previous Games 'Gems' Gemcraft Labyrinth has many changes that help make the game easier. You can pick what type of gem you want to use, instead of getting a random color. You start out with two gems for every level (except crafting pylons) and you can purchase more with mana. The Red gem changes abilities from splash to bloodbound. The abilities have changed to be more accurate. Instead of having 70% chance to reduce the armor level by one for a monster like in Gemcraft Chapter 0, you will always reduce the level by .7. Now you don't have to hope for a monster to lose armor. They always will. This is the same for all the gem types that deal with percentage. Pure Gems - Grade 25 Pure Blue Gem Grade 25.jpg|Blue Pure Cyan Gem Grade 25.jpg|Cyan Pure Green Gem Grade 25.jpg|Green Pure Lime Gem Grade 25.jpg|Lime Pure Orange Gem Grade 25.jpg|Orange Pure Purple Gem Grade 25.jpg|Purple Pure Red Gem Grade 25.jpg|Red Pure Yellow Gem Grade 25.jpg|Yellow 'Mana Shards' In certain levels, there are "mana shards." If you place a gem in range of these shards, they will shoot the shards and give you mana for each shot. This map (created by Lurlock) shows the mana shard values for each level. The colours are just gradiated: Green means more mana. Gameplay The story of GemCraft Labyrinth follows a wizard who has spent several years guarding a small village while waiting for a great test from the Wizard council. Two weeks prior to the start of the game, strange weather patterns appeared, and monsters begin attacking the town in much larger numbers than seen before. Ten days later, all of the townspeople had abandoned, leaving only the main character and the monsters in the town, while at the same time the location of the great test appeared on a map, only days away from the current location. The game picks up right at the entrance to the Labyrinth which is discovered at that location, which the player must enter and move through from field to field, until reaching the final battle on field G7. The most notable change between Labyrinth and previous GemCrafts is in the scoring system. Instead of scoring based on the number of monsters killed, each field has a set amount of experience that must be increased through various multipliers. These include battle amulets, summoning, and battle settings selected prior to starting. Labyrinth also takes advantage of having a Premium Edition, which allows players to purchase additional skills, skill points, and battle settings for a $5.00 donation. This is a one-time fee and is not required to complete the main storyline. GemCraft Labyrinth has a total of 8 gem types, 27 skills, and 30 battle settings. Of these, 9 skills and 10 battle settings are only available to Premium members. Battle Settings have four different modifications that include Amount of Monsters, Monster Hit Points, Wave Composition, and Number of Waves, that have multiple options. In addition, there are also six additional options that can be turned on and off individually. These include Higher Monster Armor, Faster Monsters, Banished Monsters Heal, Banishment Cost Extra Increase, Waves Getting Tougher Faster, and Shadow Clash. Each of these options provide multipliers towards the field experience, allowing players to replay with higher difficulties for more experience. The fields in GemCraft Labyrinth are organized into a 13x13 grid that the player navigates by completing connecting fields. The fields are marked by co-ordinates from A to M, and 1 to 13, giving players easy reference to each field. The player starts with field G13 unlocked, and unlocks fields in a semi-linear order until reaching the final battle at field G7. This process allows players to unlock up to 165 fields. The four corner fields do not have connecting paths and unlock by earning specific accomplishments, which then opens them for play regardless of progress. A1:7000 kills on Field L9 A13: 12 Apparitions M1: 2*10^5 monsters M13: 100 waves Beaten on Field K9 Story The story in Gemcraft Labyrinth follows a young wizard who's final quest appeared on a map after a village he was guarding had been attacked. The map led him to a labyrinth. The wizard found his way to the center and used the four crafting pylons inside the Labyrinth to make a new Gem of Eternity. He then travels to return the Gem to the SpiritForge, leading up to Chapter 2. Chronicle.Pages.1.jpg|Chronicle Page #1 Chronicle.Pages.2.jpg|Chronicle Page #2 Chronicle.Pages.3.jpg|Chronicle Page #3 Chronicle.Pages.4.jpg|Chronicle Page #4 Chronicle.Pages.5.jpg|Chronicle Page #5 Chronicle.Pages.6.jpg|Chronicle Page #6 Chronicle.Pages.7.jpg|Chronicle Page #7 Chronicle.Pages.8.jpg|Chronicle Page #8 Chronicle.Pages.9.jpg|Chronicle Page #9 Chronicle.Pages.10.jpg|Chronicle Page #10 Chronicle.Pages.11.jpg|Chronicle Page #11 Chronicle.Pages.12.jpg|Chronicle Page #12 Chronicle.Pages.13.jpg|Chronicle Page #13 Chronicle.Pages.14.jpg|Chronicle Page #14 Chronicle.Pages.15.jpg|Chronicle Page #15 Chronicle.Pages.16.jpg|Chronicle Page #16 Chronicle.Pages.17.jpg|Chronicle Page #17 Chronicle.Pages.18.jpg|Chronicle Page #18 Chronicle.Pages.19.jpg|Chronicle Page #19 Chronicle.Pages.20.jpg|Chronicle Page #20 Trailer See Also *List of Fields in Gemcraft Labyrinth *List of Amulets in Gemcraft Labyrinth *List of Skills in Gemcraft Labyrinth *Gemcraft Labyrinth Discussion *Strategy & Tactics Category:episodes Category:Gemcraft Labyrinth Strategy & Tactics